Sonderella
by hannahpie45
Summary: AU. Sonny goes to her high school masquerade ball and unknowingly dances with CDC. When Sonny loses her bracelet and Chad finds it, he uses it to find his mystery girl. Like any Cinderella story! Channy! Duh! R&R! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonderella**

**1.**

**(Sonny)**

I was sitting in my room at home watching TV on my bed. When the sound of a cowbell started playing on my phone, telling me I received a text.

I picked up my phone, and didn't recognize the number, but the text said:

_Hello Sonny, this is Gabrielle Montalvo, President of the Student Council. I would like to inform you that Condor High School is holding a masquerade ball November 12. This ball only happens every five years and only for the seniors. I hope to see you there! For more details go to the school website, it will be on the front page._

Wow a masquerade ball.

Wow that sound like so much fun! I can't wait!

Oh I have to call Tawni and Nico and Grady! Wow this is going to be so much fun! I squealed and ran down the stairs.

"Mom, guess what!" I screamed as I ran into the kitchen.

"What?"

"My school is holding a masquerade ball November 12, it only happens once every five years, and only for seniors!" I squealed jumping up and down in front of my mom.

"Wow, that is amazing sweetie!" she said then paused, "Oh I have the perfect dress for you to wear" and she walked out of the kitchen and towards her room.

I followed my mom into her closet, it is really big! And watched as she walked to the far back wall.

She moved the clothes that were hanging on the rail off to the side and there was a small cupboard behind it, like something an ironing board would be in. It was very tall so you could probably hang clothes in too.

She opened the cupboard, but instead of there being an ironing board in it, there was a long flowing, beautiful red dress hanging on a hanger towards the back.** (Imagine the dress that Mary wore in Another Cinderella Story)**

"I wore this to my first school masquerade ball when I was your age" my mom said softly, probably remembering the day, and then said "It was the third happiest day of my life"

I laughed, "Third? What were the first two?"

"The first was when you were born, and the second was the day I married your father" she said and smiled at me. I hugged my mom and looked at the dress again.

"Here, take it" she said softly and handed the dress to me, "All you need is a mask and shoes, and your outfit is complete"

"Wow, thanks mom!" I said and hugged her one more time.

"I'm going to go try it on to make sure it fits" I said and ran out of the closet, out of the room, up the stairs and into my room.

I slipped my jeans and shirt off and put on the dress.

"Wow" I said admiring my reflection.

I changed back into my jeans and the t-shirt then called Tawni.

"Oh My God Tawni! Did you get the text from Gabrielle?!" I yelled into the phone when Tawni picked up.

"Yeah I can't wait!" she said full of enthusiasm.

We screamed together into our phones like we were fan girls at a concert. I thought it was funny, but you know me, always the quirky one!

"I can't wait!" I said.

"Me neither!" Tawni replied.

"And guess what!" I said once we calmed down a little bit.

"What? Tell me!" Tawni said anxious to hear what I was going to say.

"My mom gave me this gorgeous red dress that looks amazing on me, all I need is a mask and shoes and I'm done!"

"Oh My God! That is so cool! Now you can help me pick out a dress!" She said.

"Sure we can go tomorrow! Wait, what is today's date?" I asked.

"Uh, the 5th" She said.

"OMG It is in one week!" I yelled.

"Yeah, so exciting!" she squealed.

"I know!" I yelled then said, "Hey Tawni, who's car are we going in?" I asked.

"Um I don't know, we still have to get Nico and Grady" she replied.

"Ok we'll tell them tomorrow!" I said, "Goodnight Tawni!"

"Night Sonny!" she said and hung up.

Oh I can't wait!

I quickly grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**(Chad)**

Awesome I masquerade ball! All the mystery cute girls and the mystery guys dancing together. Wow, I can use my dad's old Tux.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Dad!" I yelled and he immediately jumped up from the couch, surprised.

"What?! What happened?! Where's the fire?!" he screamed and ran for the door.

"Dad, there's no fire!" I yelled and he stopped running.

"Oh" he said and sat back down.

"Well the reason I came down here was to tell you that my school is having a masquerade party that only happens every five years and only for seniors!" I said.

"Awesome Chad, you know maybe you could find yourself a mystery girl…" he said trailing off.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Sorry"

"Well I was wondering if I could use your old Tux" I asked.

"Yeah sure, here let me get it" he said and got up off the couch. I followed him as he walked into his room and into his closet. He walked to the back wall and pulled open a drawer. He looked inside the drawer and smiled at the tuxedo neatly folded in the corner.

"You know I wore this on my first date with your mother" he said softly, looking up at me.

"Here son, and really, find yourself a cute mystery girl" he said and handed me the tux.

"Thanks dad and I'll try" I said and laughed.

**Yeah, I know short chapter, but I hope you guys like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonderella**

**2.**

**Hey, sorry I didn't want to have to write everything that happened in one week so it will be what they did the night before and the day of. Then in the next chapter I will write the ball.**

**(Sonny)**

Ooh I can't wait! The ball is in tomorrow! Tawni and I went shopping for her dress and I picked up a red, black, and golden mask and black heels.

Tawni got a blue spaghetti strap dress that puffed out at the bottom. **(The dress she wore to the secret prom in 'promises prom misses')**

All I have to do is get to sleep and wait until 7 when the ball starts!

"Ok calm down Sonny, calm down Sonny" I mumbled to myself, pacing around the room. It was a Friday night and I was too anxious to go to bed. I decided to call Tawni and ask if she can sleep over tonight.

I first asked my mom, and then called Tawni.

"Hey Tawn, you want to come over tonight? We can plan out what kind of _make up _we will wear to the ball" I said knowing the words 'make up' would get to come over in three seconds.

"Totally, let me ask my mom real quick" Tawni said and the line was silent for a couple seconds.

"My mom said yes, I'll be over in a little bit" she said and hung up.

I set down my phone and waited for Tawni to show up.

I decided to take a shower because Tawni would have to pack her pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and most of her make up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I came out of the shower just as Tawni was pulling up in the driveway.

I slid down the railing of the stairs sideways and hopped off and ran to the door. I opened it right before Tawni's finger touched the doorbell.

Tawni jumped back and I laughed.

"You know I should have expected that" she said and walked inside. She was wearing her hot pink silk pajamas and her purple fuzzy slippers.

I was in my purple pajamas that were decorated with monkeys and bananas. My favorite pair of pajamas!

"I brought most of my make up to see what looks best on you" Tawni said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Cool, hold on one second" I said the turned in the direction of my mom's room, "MOM TAWNI'S HERE!" I yelled.

"OK" I heard her call back from her room.

"Now let's go" I said and we went up to my room.

We spent the last hour going through Tawni's make up found which looked best on my and matched my outfit.

"Ok look at this" Tawni said and handed me a small container with golden eye shadow in it, "It will really make your eyes pop from behind the mask because the color around the eyes on the mask is the gold"

"Oh you're right Tawn, cool" I said and put the eye shadow aside with the other colors that looked good, mascara, and many different shades of bright red lipstick.

"Ok, I think we have all the colors covered" I said looking at what we set aside.

When we finally decided that the make up I should wear would be the gold eye shadow, mascara, and the brightest lipstick, we worked on finding make up for Tawni, which wasn't hard.

We finished that easily and moved on to something else.

"Ok look at this" Tawni said once she finished putting on my make up to see what it would look like.

I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked really good for having make up on and being in my pajamas, and my mask.

"Wow Tawni" I said looking at her smiling face in the mirror, "wow"

"I know girl, you will look stunning tomorrow night, well not as good as me but still amazing" she said.

"Thanks… I think" I said and gave her a quick hug.

**(Chad)**

Wow, I can not wait for tomorrow night.

I looked at my clock: 12:30

Ok technically tonight.

All I have to do is sleep and only wait like 17 more hours. I think this is the only dance, prom, or ball that I have ever been excited over.

Ok Chad, just go to sleep and it will come sooner.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

I eventually drifted off to sleep thinking about this ball.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up at 11 and I was hungry.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find my dad sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad" I said and walked to the pantry.

"Morning son" he said.

I scanned through everything that was in my pantry then just decided and cereal.

Lucky Charms sounds good

I poured a bowl of the cereal, added some milk and Tada! Breakfast!

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

_The paparazzi have spotted Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight out for a ride on the town…does this mean what everyone hopes it means? Well I think it does, Stemi might actually exist! _

**(A girl can only hope!)**

_Paparazzi spotted them at multiple different date locations like Lookout Mountain, Blue Sapphire, and many different dance clubs. Keep checking back to see what new info we have on the new 'it' couple. This is E news and we are keeping you in the know!_

**(Sorry I don't know if they actually say something before signing off, but I just had to put that there)**

I changed the channel to something different than just celebrity gossip.

"Let's see" I mumbled to myself as I flipped through the channels.

I kept eating my cereal and flipping through the channels.

"Wow, nothing good is on" I said and got up from the couch to put my empty bowl in the sink.

**(Sonny)**

Ok so the dance is in like 8 hours, oh I can't wait!

I think Tawni is still asleep.

"Tawni?" I asked walking into my room to find her sitting on my bed watching TV.

"Hey Sonny" she said, "listen to this"

She pointed to the TV which was on E news.

_The paparazzi have spotted Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight out for a ride on the town…does this mean what everyone hopes it means? Well I think it does, Stemi might actually exist! _

_Paparazzi spotted them at multiple different date locations like Lookout Mountain, Blue Sapphire, and many different dance clubs. Keep checking back to see what new info we have on the new 'it' couple. This is E news and we are keeping you in the know!_

"Oh My God Tawni I love them! They do make such a cute couple don't they?" I asked.

"Of course they do!" she said standing and pointing at the screen.

"Yeah" I said, "Oh Hey Tawni, you want to go see a movie, you know, to pass time"

"Yeah sure, what movie?" she asked.

"Hmm what about that cartoon movie cloudy with a chance of meatballs?" I asked.

"Yeah sure I guess, let me ask my mom" she said and got out her phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That movie was hilarious!" I said as Tawni and I left the movie theatre.

"Yeah I was laughing the whole time!" Tawni agreed.

We got in Tawni's car and drove back to my house.

"Ok Tawni it is 1 o'clock already, what should we do now?" I asked once we were back in my room again.

"Duh! Start getting ready for the ball!" She exclaimed.

"But Tawn it's only 1" I said.

"Yeah but we need to take a shower, shampoo and condition our hair, dry our hair, curl it, wash our faces, dry them, change into our dresses, and do our make up" she said and took a breath, "Then we need to get Nico and Grady, make sure they are ready, do any last minute adjustments, and then drive to the ball!"

"Wow that's a lot of stuff to do" I said, "Ok I'll get my shower and dry my hair then when your done you can come back over here and we'll finish up together"

"Sounds good" Tawni said then stood up, "Text me when your done"

"Ok" I said and we walked out of my room and to the front door.

"Bye Tawn"

"Bye"

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my clothes, then went to take a shower.

I was in my pajamas, drying my hair and combing it.

I text Tawni and told her that she could come over now.

She text me back saying that she was on her way with the make up, her flat and curling iron, and her dress and mask.

We spent the last few hours preparing for the ball then we called Nico and Grady so they could come over and we go as a group in Tawni's car.

"Wow Tawni, I look amazing" I said looking at myself in my full length mirror.

"We both do" she said coming up behind me after we finished everything we needed to do to prepare.

I was in my mom's red dress and my black heels; Tawni had done my make up and curled my hair. Tawni was in her blue puffy dress and had and white heels. The shoes went with her outfit because her mask had white around the eyes and it was the color of the trim. I had straightened Tawni's hair while she did her own make up.

There was a knock at the door and my mom answered it.

"Hey boys" I heard my mom say from downstairs.

"Come on Tawni they're here" I said dragging my friend out of my room.

I grabbed my mask off of my bed and handed Tawni hers. We walked down the stairs and to the guys.

"WOW" I heard them say when they saw us.

"Well you look pretty 'wow' yourselves" I said to them.

"Smile!" I heard my mom call out from behind her camera. She took a few pictures and we were finally out the door and heading for the masquerade ball.

**(Chad)**

Wow, preparing for this ball was easy: all I had to do was put on the tux and just shake my head to get my hair in perfect position then I was done.

I walked over to my dad.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Pretty handsome" he said and hugged me.

"Now go find you that mystery girl" He said and we laughed.

"Bye dad!" I called as I walked out the front door and hopped into my car.

**Ok so that was chapter 2… I hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonderella**

**3.**

**Hurray it is time for the ball!**

**(Chad)**

I was standing off to the side of the dance floor, by the stairs, watching all the girls coming inside the cafeteria. The cafeteria was huge, big enough to fit every senior in here. The entrance was actually up stairs** (Those of you that have seen HSM 1 then you know what I mean y stairs in the cafeteria) **the double doors were on the far back wall.

The Student Council decorated almost every inch of the cafeteria and there were streamers every where.

I guess everyone was here, that was coming, because no more people were coming through the doors so I looked around the room.

I liked the way they dimmed the lights and brought out a disco ball in here, I made it look so much better.

I looked around the room again and saw all the masked people dancing to the fast music. I walked over to the refreshment table where my friend Skyler was.

"Yo dude, found a cute girl yet?" he asked as I walked up.

"Nope, did you?" I asked taking a drink off the table.

"Not yet, but I will" he said confidently, "and you will too dude, you're the most popular guy in school, you'll find someone"

"Thanks dude, I just have to keep…" I didn't finish my sentence; I looked over at the door one more time to find a beautiful girl with her friends coming down the stairs.

Suddenly a big spotlight went on the two girls, the others were already on the dance floor, and some one started talking into a microphone.

"Well it looks like we have some more masked beauties" Oh it was the DJ talking.

The girls shielded their eyes as everyone looked at the girls.

"I call dibs on blue mask" Skyler said and suavely walked over to the girls.

They were walking over here, probably to get a drink. I watched them from behind my golden mask. The girl in the red dress walked over close to me and grabbed a drink off the table.

"Hi" I said to her and she turned to me.

"Oh, hi" she said and took a sip of her drink.

At this time a fast song came on.

"Oh I love this song!" she said. I got an idea.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

"What?" she said trying to talk over the music.

"I said would you like to dance?" I asked again but louder.

She turned to her friend and whispered something, her friend looked past her and at me, and then she took the drink from the red dress girl and motioned her to go with me.

"Ok" she said turning to me. I held out my hand for her and we walked out to the middle of the dance floor.

The song was a fast song, something you might to the tango to; and that was just what we did.

Everyone seemed to make room around us; they formed a circle and watched.

**(Sonny)**

Oh My Gosh! I'm dancing with this really cute guy! I hope I don't mess this up.

"You're pretty light on your feet" he said to me.

"Not so bad yourself" I said and he twirled me.

"So what's your name?" he asked

"What's yours?" I asked.

"I asked first"

"And I asked second"

"Well I can show you" he said, "but after this song"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh we're so good" he said.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I have no clue" I said and laughed a little.

**(Portlyn)**

"Look at him, that has to be Chad" I said to friends that were standing next to me, "But who's the tramp he's dancing with?"

"I don't know, but she looks good" Chloe said and I glared at her.

"I mean bad, goodly bad" she said.

"Stupid" Chastity muttered under her breath.

"Hey look at that bracelet on her wrist" I said, "It looks like a diamond bracelet"

"Well she doesn't deserve that bracelet, I don't even have one" I said and then I thought of something, "Girls, give me your necklaces"

"Why?" they asked simultaneously.

"Just do it!" I said.

"Ok" they said and handed me them.

I broke the clip off both the necklaces, and then slid the beads off the chain. I had all the beads in my hands and tossed then out towards the girl dancing with Chad; and just as I suspected, she slipped on them and fell.

There were gasps through the crowd and Chad ran up to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked her.

"No I fell" she said and dusted herself off.

I spotted the bracelet on the floor; I hoped it would slide off her hand when she fell and it did.

But before I could walk over and get it, the clock struck 12 and the girl gasped.

"I have to go! My mom said I have to be home by 12" she said and started to leave, like she should, but Chad grabbed her arm.

"Wait" he said and she looked at him.

He took off his mask and showed the girl who he was.

**(Sonny)**

"Chad?" I whispered now really embarrassed that I fell in front of him and everyone else.

He nodded then said "Now who are you?" then reached his hands up to take off my mask.

"No, I have to go" I said and left.

**(Chad)**

I watched her run up the stairs dragging her friend in the blue mask, who was holding onto the chubby boy from earlier, who was holding on to his dark skinned friend.

The doors closed behind her and her friends and just like that she was gone.

I looked down at all the beads on the floor and noticed her diamond bracelet lying in all the beads.

I bent over and picked it up. I looked on the inside of the band and saw an inscription: _You will always be my Sonshine, even in the rain -love Dad_

I need to get this back to her.

"Hey dude, what's that?" Skyler asked.

"Her bracelet" I said and looked up, "I need to give this back to her"

**There you guys go chapter 3! Sorry if you guys think it was short. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonderella**

**4.**

**Hey! Hope you like this Chapter! And sorry to all of you guys who thought that chapter 3 was too much like the movie Another Cinderella Story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. But if I did then Sonny and Chad would be dating, I would have Sterling Knight all to myself (I wish!), I'd be BFFs with Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato, and I wouldn't be here typing what I think should happen, I would be MAKING it happen!**

**(Sonny)**

"But I wasn't done dancing with him!" Tawni whined for the third time as she was driving.

"Yeah but it is already 12 o'clock. I need to get home!" I said, "And drive faster!"

"Sonny, I can't or I will get pulled over or something!" she retorted.

"Hey girls, did you happen to have any of the cookies?" Grady asked and it sounded like he was trying hard not to laugh.

I looked back at him, "No, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh, they're not cookies" he said hesitantly.

"Gross! What did you guys do to them?" I asked.

"Why did you immediately blame us?" Nico asked.

"Was it you guys?" Tawni asked.

They looked at each other, "Maybe" they said simultaneously.

"Guys!" I said and turned back around to sit straight in my seat.

We sat in silence for a little while then I asked "So what were they made of?"

"Uh you don't want to know" Grady said.

"Ew, coming from you, the one who is not grossed out by really anything, just EW" I shuttered.

"I will take that as a compliment" he said.

I just rolled my eyes.

I looked down at my wrist to find that my bracelet was missing.

"Oh no!" I said and started looking through my purse and around the floorboard.

"What? What happened?" Tawni asked and looked at me for a second then back at the road.

"I lost my bracelet! My dad gave me that right before he died!" I yelled and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh I hope someone will find it and return it" I said even though I knew that it was too expensive for someone to just not be tempted to take it.

**(Chad)**

I was driving home and couldn't help but keep looking at the bracelet just sitting on top of the dashboard. I had to keep bringing my eyes up to the road and concentrate on that.

I got home a couple minutes later and took the bracelet out of my convertible. I walked up to the front door and opened it.

"I'm home!" I called out to my dad who was still sitting on the couch watching whatever he was watching earlier.

"What is that? A marathon?" I asked coming up behind him.

"Yep" he said, "so… did you find a girl there?" he asked not really wasting any time getting to the point.

"Sort of" I said and sat down next to him.

"Do you know her name?" he asked.

"No" I answered

"Her age?"

"No"

"Her shoe size?" he asked.

"What?" I said confused, "Why would I know that?"

"I don't know" he said and then looked at the sparkling diamond bracelet in my hands.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to it.

"Her bracelet" I answered.

"If it's hers, then why do you have it?" he asked.

"Because I found it after she dropped it when she was running out of the building" I said and looked down at it again, "and I'm gonna use it to find her"

"Uh, how will you do that?"

"The bracelet has an inscription on it" I said and showed him.

"Oh, well good luck and good night, I'm going to bed" he said and got up.

"Good night dad" I said.

"Night" he said yawning.

He walked into his room after turning off the TV.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me and plopped down on my bed. I had to find a way to get to sleep.

I turned on my Ipod and the song was Mystery. God! Does it hate me?

I pressed the shuffle button on my Ipod and the next song was Her Diamonds.

Wow seriously?!

Next song

I gotta find you.

Next song

Masked Beauty

Next song

Searching

Next Song

And we danced

Next song

That red dress

Ok I'm turning it off!

Wow, that was just the perfect thing to keep my mind off of her. (Note the sarcasm)

Does the universe hate me?

I'll just go to bed and think about something else. But her masked face kept popping up in my mind.

**(Sonny)**

Tawni dropped me off at my house and I was inside. It was dark in most parts of the house but I knew my mom would still be up.

"Hey mom I'm home" I said softly.

"Hey sweetie" I heard her say from the kitchen.

I walked around the counter and into the kitchen. My mom was standing in front of the fridge drinking a glass of milk. I knew right away that she could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sonny?" she asked and set her glass down.

"I lost my bracelet" I said and looked down at the floor.

"Well we can buy you another one sweetie, you don't have to cry" she said.

"No I mean I lost the one dad gave me" I said still not looking up.

"Oh Sonny, I'm sorry, I know how much that meant to you" she said and hugged me.

"I know, I really want to tell you about what happened at the ball but I just want to go to bed right now"

"Ok honey, good night" my mom said and kissed my forehead.

"Good night mom" I said and walked up the stairs.

I walked into my room and l changed into my pajamas, and then laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

**Hope you guys (And girls!) liked it. I really didn't like it. I think it should have been a little different but the way it turned out was fine. I think this is my least favorite chapter, but tell me what you guys (And girls!) think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonderella**

**Chapter 5**

**OMC! I'm so sorry for the super long wait! I hope no one wants to kill me… BTW since I've updated… I'm not dead! Some people might have asked if I was… well I'm not…. Or am I???? LOL I'm just kidding! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**P.S. I know that I stole a few things from the movie Another Cinderella Story starring Selena Gomez. =) so… yeah…. Hope you like this chapter… BTW this chapter also has something from Another Cinderella Story.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know this, I don't need to repeat myself… on with the story!**

**(Sonny)**

The rest of my weekend went by fast. I not only was thinking about the dance with Chad and how I slipped and fell, but how stupid I had been to lose by bracelet.

I was currently sitting at the kitchen counter slowly eating my bowl of Cheerios.

My mom strolled into the kitchen, sleepily, newspaper in hand. She greeted me, before filling up a coffee mug and sitting down beside me.

"Hey mom, do you think I'll get my bracelet back?" I asked with sad eyes.

"I don't know, sweetie, you'll just have to wait and see" she responded.

I just nodded and stood up to go wash out my now empty bowl.

**(Chad)**

Finally! It's Monday!! Wow, I've never thought I'd hear myself think that…. well, anyways, I can finally return the bracelet to my mystery girl.

I looked once more at the bracelet sitting on the counter, looking at the inscription inside of it.

There has to be some catch to it, I mean, it says 'Sonshine' instead of 'Sunshine' so her name might begin or end with the letters 'son'.

Maybe… Allison or Mason…-which can be a girl's name too-… or something. I can't really think of names right now, but I know a way to find her.

I was formulating a plan in my head, going through it, until it was foolproof and perfect!

I jumped into my car and quickly drove to school, with my plan fresh in memory.

I was pushing the speed limit, trying my best to get to school, eager that I might find my girl today!

I hopped out of my car, quickly making my way into the building.

By the time I was in the office, ready to make an announcement over the intercom, the bell rang, signaling that school has started.

I walked up to the lady at the front desk, pleading to her, asking if I could use the intercom for a minute.

Suddenly Skylar comes walking into the office, holding a pink slip in his hand. He looked up and saw me. Confused as to why I'd be here.

"Hey dude, what brings you down to the office?" he asked, walking up to me.

"Yo, Skylar, I could use your help…" I replied smirking.

"Yeah sure dude, anything, what do you need?" he asked.

I leaned in and whispered my plan into his ear, he already knew about my mystery girl, obviously because he was there when she ran off.

"Yeah, I can do that" he responded and walked up to the front desk lady.

He got her to let us use the intercom for a few minutes, and I was grateful.

Skylar grabbed the small microphone off the desk in the back of the office and began to speak into it.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, Condor High students! This is your main man Skylar **(Don't know his last name) **here with Mr. Hunk himself, _Chad Dylan Cooper_!! So all you ladies out there that were at the ball Saturday night, we have a little announcement for you….I'm single! Ok no, that's not the announcement, but I still am! I'm gonna hand the mic over to Chad now, who's gonna give you ladies the _real_ announcement" he said, handing the mic to me as he had said.

"Hey everybody. As Skylar had said, I have an announcement for you girls out there from the ball, Saturday. Well, right before midnight, I met a beautiful girl. She was wearing a bright red dress with a black and gold mask. I wanted to tell her that I found your bracelet and badly want to return to figure out who you are… problem is you could be any one of the girls at the ball. Now, after stating what our purpose for interrupting the school morning announcements, we have our solution. We'd like ask the girl who lost her bracelet, to come by the stairs during lunch and tell us what the inscription on the inside of the bracelet says, and you can have your bracelet back, and I found my mystery girl. Please come by the stairs, I want to find you. You made that night, the best night of my life. Thank you" I set down the mic and walked away, with Skylar in tow.

"That was deep man…. deep" he said from behind.

"…Well… I meant it…" I said, pushing open the office doors. I felt the cool air rush past my face and flow through my hair.

I blinked a couple times before I was taken aback by about 10 girls swarming squealing thing like, 'That announcement was so heartfelt!' and 'I'm your girl! You have my bracelet!' or 'That's my bracelet! You found your mystery girl! Now kiss me!!' I took a step back looking over at Skylar for help, my eyes pleading.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Girls! Girls! Calm down! Chad here will only see you during lunch, and you have to know the inscription for us to determine who it is" Skylar explained, talking over the squealing girls, who then 'awwed' at their misfortune.

Each girl slowly left and trudged to their classes.

I chuckled along with Skylar as we walked to our homeroom class together.

As soon as we stepped in through the door, I was once again swarmed by the girls in the class, but this time, I noticed that a blonde and a brunette were sitting down calmly in the corner.

I didn't mind the blonde sitting in the back, because I knew that my mystery girl was a brunette, much like the other girl sitting with her.

The teacher silenced the girls surrounding me and they unwillingly walked back to their seats. Most of the girls tried to scoot their seats closer to me, if they hadn't gotten the seats closest to mine in the first place.

**(Sonny)**

My heart slightly fluttered, Chad had my bracelet! My mind was racing, along with my heart, as he spoke over the intercom, telling all the other (posers!) girls who were at the dance and lost the (my!) diamond bracelet.

Tawni nudged me with her elbow as Chad spoke "Sonny! Listen! He's talking to you!" she whispered.

"I know that! But I don't want HIM to know that!" I whispered back.

"But you do want your bracelet back, right? Remember how upset you were that you lost it? Why don't you want him to know anyway? You heard him, girl, you gave him the best night ever!" she yelled/whispered.

"Even if he knew it was me, what would he want to do with a simple, geeky girl, anyway? And yes, I do want my bracelet back, but I can't let him know it was me at the ball" I replied.

"Ok, whatever, Sonny, but he'll find out it was you eventually" Tawni said and turned back to the teacher.

As soon as she turned back to the front, Chad walked into the room.

_Speak of the Devil_.

Every girl scrambled to their feet and swarmed him, as his friend chuckled off to the side.

I looked over at Tawni, who looked back at me, but her eyes snapped to the swarm of girls again, I watched her facial expression change quickly as she spotted Chad's friend, Skylar.

Chad was apparently oblivious to his friend walking off because, Skylar walked over to the two of us sitting in the back corner.

"I know that blonde hair and those blue eyes…. Hey Tawni" Skylar said with a suave voice.

"And I know that brown hair and grey eyes **(IDK about his appearance), **Hey Skylar" she replied. Skylar took the seat next to her and they started talking, I just toned them out as the teacher told the blonde Barbie (POSERS!) to sit back down.

Chad took a seat towards the back, and happened to sit down next to me, the Barbie's chairs kept scooting closer and closer to Chad as they all tried to get closer to him.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the teacher, ready for our lesson today, knowing that it was probably going to be boring, knowing Mr. Truman, and his lessons always being all facts and nothing very interesting.

I sighed and began thinking about the inscription inside of my bracelet, letting a tear prick the edges of my eyelids, begging to fall over and roll down my cheek. I didn't even realize that it was there until Tawni leaned over and asked me "Are you OK Sonny? Why are you crying?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, being brought back to reality, and quickly wiped the tear before it free fell.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just thinking about you know what and my father" I answered, wiping my eyes again as other tears threatened to spill over the edge of my eyelids.

"You know you're my best friend and I'll always be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on, Sonny. For now, try and think of something else, something happier" Tawni replied to me and quickly put her hand on my shoulder, letting it rest there while I wiped my tears, and she pulled her hand back before Mr. Truman saw and would call us both up to the front of the class to do something embarrassing or to stand in the front for the rest of the class.

I could feel my face was dry, and I looked back up at the teacher. I sighed and checked the clock, wishing that the day would be over and I could go home and cry to myself.

**Sorry for shortness and the super long wait!! I am so grateful to have faithful readers that would wait so long for my story! Thanks you guys! Tell me what you guys (and girls) thought! Review please!! Thanks people!**


End file.
